Katahdin/Gallery
Images and videos of the monstrous bear Katahdin from the 1979 horror film Prophecy. Gallery Images Katahdin'sFirstAppearence.png|One of the first victims of Katahdin, who sees horrified how she approaches before being killed. AftermathOfTheSearchGroup.png|Aftermath of the search group attacked by Katahdin. SleepingKatahdin.png|Katahdin seemingly wandering through the woods, chasing away a variety of animals Katahdin'sWatchingyou.png|Katahdin breathing in the bushes hidden from the Nelson family. Katahdin'sAppearence.jpg|The Nelson family (that was camping in the Maine forest) is awakened by Katahdin. KatahdinShaded.jpg|Seeing the horrible creature that pursues them, the Nelson family runs in panic. Katahdin'sarmandPaul.jpg|The helpless Paul Nelson receives a blunt blow from the arm of Katahdin. Paul's death.jpg|Paul Nelson is killed by Katahdin, leaving a lot of feathers floating. Katahdingoestothetribe.jpg|Katahdin runs towards Hector M'Rai's camp, just seconds after Hector did it. Katahdinappearsinthecamp.jpg|Knocking down a nearby tree, Robert Verne and company see the mutation, which appears right behind it. Katahdinkillsanindian.jpg|Kelso who was trying to shoot an arrow at Katahdin, is grabbed and thrown into a fire, killed instantly. Katahdinroars.jpg|After being burned, Katahdin pursues Robert Verne, Maggie Verne, Ramona Hawks and Bethel Isely. Katahdin'sdisgustingfaceHD.jpg|Katahdin chases after Huntoon, who runs terrified of the huge beast, that drools constantly. KatahdinattacksHD.jpg|Robert Verne and Huntoon are attacked by the creature, which fails in the attempt. Sheriff's death.jpg|The sheriff Bartholomew Pilgrim, trying to review what is going on outside, is killed by Katahdin. Katahdinleaves.jpg|Katahdin grabs his dead cub, and leaves the place, while being observed by Hector M'rai. Katahdinappears2.jpg|Bethel Isely, who was looking for a communication tower through microwaves, is surprised by Katahdin. Isely's end.jpg|Bethel Isely is finally gutted by the beast. KatahdinInTheWoodsHD.jpg|Katahdin appears again and walks out of the bushes in the direction of the jeep. KatahdinFlipsTheJeep.jpg|Katahdin hits the jeep, flipping it over and producing a huge amount of dust. KatahdinroaringHD.jpg|Katahdin roars when makes her way out of the bushes. Terribleface.jpg|Katahdin appears on the other side of the jeep, walking in the direction of John Hawks. Decapitated Huntoon.jpg|Huntoon, who was trapped in the jeep is beheaded by Katahdin. KatahdinkillsM'Rai.jpg|Katahdin kills Hector M'Rai, shaking him in the air. Katahdininthelake3.jpg|Katahdin walks across the lake in the direction of Robert Verne, Maggie Verne, John Hawks and Ramona Hawks, sinking into the process. Katahdinbrakesawall2.jpg|Katahdin breaks one extreme of Robert Verne's cabin, leaving Maggie Verne and Ramona Hawks unconscious. KatahdinroarstoRobert.jpg|Katahdin approaches, hurrying Robert Verne who tries to pick up Maggie Verne. Katahdinscreamsinpain.jpg|Katahdin receives an arrow shot from John Hawks on her chest, causing enormous pain to her. John is dead..png|After being hit by Katahdin, John Hawks falls dead to the ground. RobertfightsKatahdin3.jpg|Robert Verne stabs Katahdin's face, causing her to start bleeding. Katahdinisstabbedintheeye.jpg|Robert Verne buries the arrow in Katahdin's eye, causing him enormous pain. Katahdinislooseshereye.jpg|When she is stabbed in the delicate eye, the eye jumps out of her sockets, causing her to bleed even more. Katahdinfalls2.jpg|Katahdin falls into the lake when she loses his balance, breaking the pier of the lake. RobertsstabsKatahdin4.jpg|Katahdin drowns when she is stabbed in the throat by Robert Verne. Katahdindrowned.jpg|Robert is tired in the lake after killing the beast. Videos Katahdin's kills Category:Galleries